The present invention relates to containers capable of dispensing more than one product simultaneously. More particularly, it relates to containers which have a single neck finish for dispensing more than one product simultaneously.
Multiple component products such as hair dyes, shampoos/conditioners, and treatment products, often require that the multiple components be kept separate until a time just before application. This is because, when mixed, the components react together and have a relatively short stability window. For this reason, various package types have been used in conjunction with these type of products.
One such package type for these multiple component products is one in which each individual component is packaged in a separate container, and then each component is then poured into a separate third container and mixed prior to use by the consumer. The need for these separate containers for each component and a mixing container makes the use of the product time consuming and labor intensive on the part of the consumer.
Another package type, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,303, is one in which each component is packaged in a separate container and then the containers are screwed together just prior to use by the consumer. Upon the screwing together of the containers, a sealing strip is pushed out forming an opening between the two containers so that the two components can be mixed together. With these style packages, the consumer is typically required to remove a closure from one of the containers prior to it being screwed onto the other container, and if the consumer does not adequately twist the two containers together, the mixed components could possibly, and very often, leak from the intersection of the two containers.
Further developments, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,293, have provided for a container wherein two bottles, each containing one component of the product, are assembled in a non-detachable manner and an internal mechanism permits the opening of a passage between the two bottles. The passage is closed by a sealing strip or by a heat-sealed film. The disadvantages to this type of package are readily apparent, in that the sealing strip or heat-sealed film has to be perfectly sealed about the passageway so that the two components within each bottle cannot mix together prematurely. Also, the extra step of securing the sealing strip in place and then connecting the bottles together adds to the overall cost of the product, thus making the use of this package more expensive.
A process has been developed where a multiple chamber container having an integral one-piece construction can be molded with only a single neck finish providing access to all compartments. Such a bottle is commercially available from Plastic Technologies Inc., and is described in greater detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,170 and 5,573,143, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Due to this advancement, it is now possible to have multiple component products separated within a single rigid or flexible container and dispensed through the same orifice. Because of molding limitations, however, the type of neck finish on this multiple chamber container is limited. The neck finish must be big enough to accommodate filling machinery so that the products can be filled into their respective compartments, thus making the opening for each compartment fairly large and not particularly suited for dispensing all types of multiple component products.
The present invention provides a dispensing nozzle for a container having multiple compartments and a single neck finish, which nozzle provides for controlled application of a multiple component product.
The present invention relates to a dispensing nozzle for a container having at least two separate compartments, which container has only a single neck finish. The dispensing nozzle comprises a hollow shell having an outer surface, an inner surface, a distal end, and a proximal end. At least one partition projects inwardly from the inner surface of the shell, said partitions defining at least two channels within the shell, each channel aligning with a separate compartment of the container. A flange extends radially from the outer surface of the shell, said flange having an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface seating against the sealing surface of the container neck. The proximal end of the shell extends beyond the flange and is configured so as to conform to the dimensions of the inner surface of the container neck.
In a further embodiment, a collar fits about the neck of the container. The collar has an outer surface, an inner surface, an upper end, and a lower end, the upper end having an inwardly projecting ledge which contacts the upper surface of the flange when the collar is placed on the neck. The collar retains the nozzle in place on the container neck by interacting with a securing means on the outer surface of the container neck.
Additionally, the nozzle can be provided with a twist-off closure at the distal end. The twist-off closure provides a simple means by which the consumer can open each compartment of the container to access the product within.
Further, the nozzle can be provided with a pre-mixing chamber within the shell. The pre-mixing chamber allows the nozzle to be effectively used with products that require mixing before use or application.